


How can you love someone you can't?

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Amidala is torn between Anakin and Obi-Wan . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	How can you love someone you can't?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Yeah, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, who is living off of our money! =) None of the characters belong to me, of corse. If they did, I'd be doing other things than writing fan fics. =)
> 
> Author's Note: Yes, I need to finish so many stories. Well, lately I've noticed that there have been a lot of Ani/Ami stuff, but not a whole lot of Ami/Obi. I felt that there was a need for another story.
> 
> Disclaimers: This story is dedicated to all the Ami/Obi fans out there who have waited a long time for another fic with their pairing.

Amidala raced through the hallways of the Palace dressed in simple handmaiden clothes. She was crying uncontrollably, her tears distorting her vision. Trembling, small sobs escaped her mouth, and everyone she passed stared at her in disgust. Her emotion was jabbed once again as she heard a woman speak, "Look at that handmaiden! She can't control herself. The Queen should let her go."

The young queen ran from passage to passage searching for some sort of sanctuary. She rushed to the lower, underground levels of the Palace. No one ever went there. It would be the perfect place to go to let her emotions play and not be disturbed. She would not have to worry about anyone seeing her, nor humiliating herself in front of her elders.

Opening the door to the lower basement, she watched as dimly-lit glowpanels illuminated as they detected her movement. Thick cobwebs coated the space from floor to ceiling. Large trunks were scattered about in different places, both collecting dust and carrying memories long forgotten.

Amidala slumped onto one of the trunks and buried her face into her hands. She felt so silly crying, but she couldn't help herself. She had good reason to feel this way. After all, she had watched Anakin kill a man.

It was such a horrible experience. She would never forget it. He didn't know that she was watching. She wanted to surprise him, but instead, it was the other way around.

Obi-Wan had warned her of him. She just believed that he was being protective of both her and his apprentice. He couldn't have been right, could he?

No, she told herself. He couldn't be right. Anakin and her were meant to be together. He knew this, and so did she. Nothing could stand in the way of that.

Except Obi-Wan.

How she loved him! She loved him in so many ways, yet, she loved Anakin too. Obi-Wan and Anakin are so alike, yet so different. They both strived for justice, and were so wise. But, Obi-Wan was more placid and dreamy, like the moon, while Anakin was more intense and fiery, like the sun.

The two men had influenced her life in so many ways. And she had to choose. How could you love someone you can't?

With Anakin, it was right. She was sure of it. Obi-Wan would be more complicated. Anakin wouldn't take it well at all, and she was sure that the Council would be outraged. She had to choose so carefully . . .

"Your Highness?"

Amidala looked towards the door in horror. "Obi-Wan!?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the room. His face was serene, and his arms were folded across his chest. "May I join you?"

"Please," she stated quickly, "leave me alone."

"I thought I might find you here," he spoke, not answering, nor responding to her. He walked towards her, and sat down beside her on the trunk. "Are you okay?"

Tears still began to fall, lower lip trembling. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He rubbed her back reassuringly.

"No, I'm all right. Really. I just needed some time to think."

"You know, when I was very young, Qui-Gon gave me a gift. I did not realize its significance at the time, nor understood its meaning. But, over time, I have come to treasure it as I treasure my friendship with you."

"What did he give you?"

Obi-Wan reached into the folds of his cloak, and then withdrew his hand. Something was concealed within his fist. He opened it to reveal a small stone, no bigger than a large pebble. It glistened in his hand, and shimmered when it was moved.

"It's a river stone. I received it on my thirteenth birthday."

"I know how much you must have loved it."

"Actually, I was a very narrow-minded thirteen-year-old, and I only saw it as a rock." He smiled and she chuckled.

He took her hand and placed the stone in her palm. "I want you to have it."

"Me? But, Qui-Gon meant so much to you."

"I want you to have it," he repeated.

"But, why?"

"Because," he spoke, "It was given to me from the heart, and I'm just passing on the gesture."

Amidala stared in shock at Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan stood up. "Well, I don't want to disturb you any further. I hope that you find peace through your turmoil." Obi-Wan left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Amidala felt the stone in her hand, outlining the smoothness. Which one would she believe? Obi-Wan warned her of Anakin, yet, Anakin often told her of how it was only supposed to be the two of them. Who could she believe? It was such a tough decision.

She would do her best, the best that she knew of. It would be a hard choice, but it wouldn't be so significant as to decide the fate of the galaxy . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Additional Note: A special thanks to JK, for all your comments.


End file.
